Ionian Nights
by Pinkieerispie
Summary: Lux thought that her life was a simple one, until she made what she felt could have been a life changing mistake. It took her on the run only to find herself in Ionia. Will her small adventure lead to romance, or will it led to her absolute ruin?


Having been on the run for a while Lux wasn't sure how she ended up wrapped in the warmth of what felt like silken sheets. Even the ones she had at home weren't made of silk they were cotton, the feeling against her skin caused her to curl more into herself feeling safe and comfortable for the moment. Was she still in Noxus? The thought settled in her mind as she took in the scent around her. It didn't smell like Noxus. The country held a certain smell with it's cobblestone streets and fog that tended to roll in seemingly out of no where. No, the air seemed fresher. Fresher than that of Demacia the city that was surrounded by farmlands and large plots of forests. No, she couldn't be there either she would be in chains locked away in a jail cell. Small thick fingers graced the line of her neck seeing if she could find a magic dampening collar. It also didn't feel like the proper climate either the air wasn't too dry or wet. It seemed as if it were in perfect balance. Using her arm to push herself into a seated position Lux's other arm held the sheets in place of her breasts. There was no way she would easily slip out of her clothing and not remember it.

But, where was she? Bright blue eyes scanned the stone room it caused Lux to understand that she was not in a cell. There were no chains or locks, but she did find that long drapes of opaque cloth covered the unique lines of windows. Finding that she wasn't in any immediate danger the smallest of tensions removed itself from between her shoulder blades. The ease of her muscles told her that she was less worried about danger and more curious about where she was. Thinking back Lux knew that she had made her way into Noxus. She had ran eastward in hopes that they would give up her persecution. Not having known that Sylas would have used her the way he did just to escape. Pinching her eyes closed her body fell back onto it's side. He used her. Or, perhaps he hadn't? Seeing the man she had lost her virginity to- who taught her how to harness her magic die by the hands of his captors. It wasn't on her list of things she wanted to happen. Lux could recall the bubbling of her powers through her emotions as they hauled Sylas onto the stage. But, then she had touched his chain Lux couldn't reach out and touch him one last time- so she had touched his chain instead.

It had caused so much death, destruction, and pain everything she was not. Lux could remember the scent of burning flesh paired with strong cinder. To think her powers could do something so awful. It was later that she had found out that although she was careful with what knowledge she shared with Sylas she had turned a blind eye in giving him a tome. The luminosity had caught wind of this and served her to be judged. It had sent her on the run. At first, Lux had wanted to find Sylas to question him. Wanting to know his motives were high on Lux's list. It was at the lower boarders where Lux felt that going to Noxus wouldn't throw people off her trail. Perhaps, going to Zaun not many would search for her in the lower city. It would have been predictable that she would run after Sylas. Doing the opposite would have been best. Her time in Noxus was not that long she was at the lower boarders. Being in a tavern and that's where details became a little fuzzy.

"She has woken," It was the dark voice that caused Lux's eyes to sweep over to the corner of the room where the shadows shifted. "This lady of the light- beautiful for being attached to something so flimsy." The voice chuckled causing Lux to sit up and stare hard at the corner.

"I'm sorry?" Lux whispered a little unsure of herself. Had she heard someone speaking just now? Lux knew that there were people that could bend and use the shadows. She wasn't that daft having been a spy for some time she had seen some rather interesting things in her short 22 years of life. It had looked as if the shadow had startled. Stiffening at her barest whisper.

"Interesting." the dark voice rumbled a large single red eye revealing itself to her it's gaze settling on her slim naked frame only covered by a silken sheet. Lux's frame froze where she was staring at the single eye with curiosity but also fear. "It would seem that she can hear me." it mused in an intriguing tone. If the shadow could grow any stiffer Lux would have sworn that it had turned to stone. A deep chuckle came from the corner as it's gaze shifted to the very corner. "It would seem that she is afraid of shadows. But, your grip is telling me that you are uneasy." Watching the eye flip down towards the floor Lux found herself blinking a soft giggle coming from her throat as the dark voice grumbled something that sounded like an insult.

The sound of her giggle seemed to slightly ease whoever was in the corner with the eye. The shadow seemed less stiff, but Lux wasn't moving her watchful eyes from the corner. Her hands kept a tight grip on the sheet to at least keep her modest in some way. A soft blush dusted her cheeks she was more of a discreet woman. Looking off to the side for a moment her eyes went to the eye that was now upside down on the floor. Clearing her throat she tried to speak in an even tone although it came out rather shy. "You, wouldn't happen to know where my clothing has gone?" Lux questioned her grip tightening on the sheet as the upside down eye seemed to blink then narrow it's gaze on her. "Or- or maybe some clothes that I could wear?" She tried again the brightness in her voice dulled slightly by the shy tone.

"I think, I like you as you are." The darker voice mused out after a long moment of silence. A scoff was heard it was a lighter tone than that of the darker voice. "You have an objection?" The darker voice questioned looking at the corner as if glaring in an annoyed manner.

"You'd break her far too easily." The softer voice came out Lux found his tone rather comforting. But, his words made her face flush scarlet causing her eyes to dart away from the corner. "Clothing can be found in the chest at the foot of your bed." It was the sound of something dragging against the floor that caused Lux's eyes to move back to the corner. Lux's eyes were first drawn to the muscles that lined his stomach before her eyes swept up to his face. Taking in his details she noted the blue streak that graced the right side of his face. The only other note worthy feature she had for the moment was his red left eye that had armor plating protruding from his skin. Lux's eyes followed the mans movements as he stopped at the foot of her bed he kicked the chest with his armored boot. "Here."

"Thank you." Lux replied automatically her eyes seen a tension zip up the man's bare spine. It caused her to hum softly narrowing her eyes in thought. "May I know your name?" Lux tried to ask politely watching the tension grow in his muscles. Was it not common practice to speak politely to others here? She wasn't going to drop being polite even though she was in a state of undress. Was it this fact that was causing the tension in this man's spine. Hey eyes went up to the weapon that rested on the man's shoulder. The menacing scythe seemed to be watching her closely almost in an analyzing fashion. Lux's eyes swept over the sharp dark angles of the scythe the movements of her eyes seemed to make the scythe uncomfortable. From what it sounded like earlier it didn't seem like it would be uncomfortable from analyzing eyes. "I'm Luxanna you can call me Lux. Most people do-" Lux offered hoping to at least get the man's name.

"Kayn." The man spoke giving her a brief glance over his shoulder after a long pause. "I was sent to check on you, that is all." With that he made his way out of her room closing the door behind him. It caused Lux to blink after him he didn't stay long enough for her to question him as to where she was. Lux wanted to know how she had gotten here as well. Swallowing a bit Lux let her feet hit the oddly warm stone floor. She was expecting it to be freezing having braced herself for the sharp cold against her feet. When it didn't come Lux shared a confused look towards the floor as she stood rounding the bed. Her staff lain against the top of the trunk. Feeling the hum of it's power Lux picked it up placing it on the foot of the bed. Opening the trunk she found a few clothing pieces none that were her armor that she had been running in. Now that she thought about it it was foolish of her. She could have been easily spotted in her well known armor. But, she was in a panic knowing herself it was hard for her to think clearly when she was in a that much of a panic. Not only was she running from the luminosity she was running from her family as well. It certainly wasn't hard to figure out that she had lost her maidenhood to a prisoner. Willingly at that.

Taking a breath Lux shook the thoughts from her head. What she had to figure out now was where she was and how she had gotten there. Preferably fully clothed. Pulling out something that looked like two sheets held together by golden clasps evenly spaced. Slipping into the fabric she looked at the cloth in a confused manner before seeing a cord belt laying in the chest. Picking it up she noted how soft it felt in her hands. Tying the cord under her bust she gently pulled the fabric so that the dress wouldn't drag onto the floor. Giving herself a once over Lux's brows drew together as she tugged onto the fabric not wanting to expose the sides of her hips too much. She wasn't too worried about her legs. Glancing at her staff she decided to leave it behind for now walking towards the door Lux paused. Her fingers barely graced the door handle as she stared at the hammered black metal. Why hadn't she gone into flight or fight when she heard the voice in the corner? Surely that should have been a logical reaction. Giggling, was not a normal reaction not from her in the slightest. Lux was more analytical in surroundings she was new too.

Why wasn't she one high alert? It could have been magical warding to keep violence down to a minimum. Lux had encountered this when she was undercover at a magic college in Noxus. They had warded the live in dormitory to reduce magical violent outbursts from it's students. She thought it was wise when she first learned of it. The warding had saved her from accidentally angering a small group of people while she was there. Lux could sense magic but it wasn't over powering in any way it felt like a soft buzz against her skin. Comforting as if it were a soft breeze on a hot summers day. It unnerved her how comfortable she actually felt. How safe- her mind had settled so quickly on that word. That she was safe it was then that she knew she wasn't safe. Not in the slightest. Turning quickly her hand grabbed onto her staff feeling the warmth of power wrap around her left hand. Releasing a breath she didn't know she had been holding Lux opened the door into the hallway. Only to spot Kayn against the window that was positioned across from the door.

Kayn stood with his arms crossed against his bare upper chest, eyes closed softening the sharp lines of his face, and his talking scythe tucked under his arm. Lux noted that the line of his body was tense as if he were waiting for something that would probably take a while. With how pale Kayn was she noted that she got more sun that he did. But, it seemed to her that they danced in two different realms of power. Softly closing the door behind her it shut with a soft click prompting Kayn's right brow to twitch in the slightest movement. As his eyes opened and settled on her Lux's hand gripped on her staff the movement pulled a scoff from the man as he pushed off the wall. Giving her his back again Lux took in just who long Kayn's hair truly was. The tight braid swung slightly with his steps it was then that she had decided that he either under estimated her ability to take him, or he was confident enough in his ability to defend himself.

"Follow me."Kayn called it over his shoulder his tone falling flat as he paused in his movements. "I was instructed to bring you to Zed once you were responsive enough." The explanation caused Lux to slowly follow after him eyes sweeping her surroundings as the moved along the hallways.

"I have questions-" Lux started pausing in her steps as Kayn swung his scythe up onto his shoulder to walk with out straining his arm.

"Zed can answer them." Kayn shot back looking at her from over his shoulder as they stopped at two large wooden double doors. Lux felt herself pressing her lips into a thin line as she stared quietly at him.. Kayn tapped his scythe against the doors causing a booming echo with each tap. As the doors slowly creaked open Kayn stepped to the side as if to usher her in. Standing there a little hesitant she looked at Kayn in an unsure manner. "It's not your time to die not yet anyway." He spoke nudging his head once in the direction he wanted her to go.

"It's a wonder why you can't keep a woman around for more than a night." The dark voice rumbled with what seemed to be filled with amusement. It earned a simple narrowing of Kayn's eyes as Lux stepped past Kayn slowly. The grip on her staff caused her knuckles to turn white as the doors slammed shut behind her. Jumping nearly out of her skin Lux turned to see that Kayn had not followed her into the large empty room.


End file.
